That Four Letter Word
by devilinadress
Summary: She only knew what it was because her mother told her, but she didn't care for it. Why would she? She wasn't capable of it. Now in a new city with a new job things start to change and she starts to feel, but will she embrace it and let it happen or runaway and never look back.
1. Chapter 1

"What if I told you I love you?" a voice asked carrying through the silent room.

"Then I'd tell you to stop. I told you Hojo that this could be nothing more than sex." A feminine voice said. Sighing heavily the woman stood to gather her clothes.

"Come on Kagome just give us a chance." He stood from the bed and reached for her.

Smacking his hands away she got dressed. "You're wasting your time. I don't do love and I'm leaving this place for good." She told him pulling on her boots.

"What? No Kagome stay with me. I can take care of you and make you happy!" He exclaimed standing before her. Pushing him out the way she walked over to the door but stopped.

"No one could ever make me happy or make me feel love. I'm just not capable of it." With that she left.

~One Week Later~

Kagome sighed as she walked through the office building with a stack of folders. Inuyasha, her boss and best friends friend, had asked her to deliver them to his brother, whom she had not seen once since she's been there. From what she's heard though is that he was a total hard ass and that his looks would make any woman fall hard. She scoffed at the thought. Walking up to the secretary she cleared her throat. "Inuyasha told me to deliver these. Is he in?" she asked.

The woman looked her up and down then scowled.

Rolling her eyes Kagome walked over to the door then knocked. Soon the door and a tall silver haired man glared down at her. Holding the folders out to him she looked him square in the face and said nothing. As soon as he took them she turned and left.

~Next Day~

She could feel him staring at her back as she worked. She didn't know why, but it started to grate her nerves.

"Why do you insists on staring at me Inuyasha," she snapped turning to face the man.

"Why don't you ever smile. Are you not capable of it?"

Ok so that's the last things she would have thought he would want to know.

"I smile sometimes."

"Do you smile when you're happy?"

"I wouldn't know." she told him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"A witch cursed my mother because my father wouldn't leave her. That was before they got married. 'Your child will never feel happiness or love or any kind of joy. She will go on in this world without knowing how life really is'. That is what she told them." she explained.

"Have you tried to break it," he asked genuinely concerned.

"In order for me to break it, there would have to be someone as incapable of love as me. We both would have to fall in love with each other, although I don't know how love is supposed to feel so I won't know if or when it happens."

"Trust me. You will know, now take these to the asshole." He said handing her a folder.

She groaned. "Do I have to? The guys always hit on me whenever they see me. Plus his secretary is so unprofessional and rude."

"Kagome I'm sure you haven't noticed this but you are the most beautiful woman working in this building. I'm not saying that the other women aren't but clearly everyone can see it." He told her.

Standing she snatched the folder from him.

"Why'd you have to go and say that. Now I'm gonna feel all self-conscious and shit. I should quit!" she yelled and walked out of her office. Making her way to the elevator she waited. Soon it arrived and carried her to the next floor.

As she exited she quickly walked to her destination. "So are you going to let me know if he is busy or will we have a repeat of yesterday?"

"You bi-" the door opened silencing her. "Yura if you continue to impede on work getting done you're fired." He said then turned and walked back into his office leaving the door open.

Taking the hint Kagome followed him. Sitting the file on the desk Kagome turned and left.

"See you later Yura," Kagome as she passed by.

~Hours later~

Kagome tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear as she entered the bar. She figured her drink after work would end up being a routine seeing as what she had to put up with there. As she got closer to the bar she spotted Sesshomaru sitting alone and a group of women making their way to him. Shrugging she made her way over and took the seat beside him, making the woman stop and turn back to their seats.

"I don't need your help," the man beside her said.

"Whiskey neat," she told the bartender who only nodded. "I'm not helping you. I'm just here to drink," she said looking over her shoulder at them then him. Placing her drink in front of her the bartender pointed behind her.

"Courtesy of my friend," he told her.

She sighed and turned to find a short bald man waving at her. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow she turned back around, downed the drink and asked for the bottle.

"You know I'm sure you don't scare them. I find your attractiveness much more overwhelming then anything else and I'm sure they feel the same way." She took the bottle from the bartender, poured herself another drink and threw it back.

"Stop your insufferable talking woman," he said turning to glare at her. She looked him in his eyes and finished off the bottle quickly.

Standing she placed her hand on the counter and leaned closer to him.

"Don't go thinking that I was hitting on you in any way because of what I said Taisho-san. You're my boss's boss and I don't plan to cross that line again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Higurashi do you want to go out after work? Just you and me," an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. She could feel eyes staring at her ass as she crawled from under the condiments table in the break room. Standing she placed the lid back on the sugar container then turned to person. She looked the man up and down. She had no clue who he was.

"No. I already have plans." With that she turned and headed back to her office. Entering she kicked the door close and fell back in her chair. She had finished the work Inuyasha had gave her and now she was utterly bored. He had left three hours ago and told her to leave when she was done. Yet the only thing holding her back was delivering the work to him.

Pulling all the folders together she stood and made her to her destination. Before she could open her mouth Yura told her to 'go in'.

"What?"

A look of annoyance was clear as day on Yura's face. "Whenever you come by to drop off documents and such he said just enter and put them on his desk."

Turning she walked over to the door and entered then closed the door behind her. "Sir are you sure letting me just walk in here is a good idea? It might inconvenience you later on," she could tell he was ignoring her.

Placing the files on his desk to his left she sat on the right of his desk. She could tell that got his attention as the sound of his writing stopped. "I mean what if you're doing something very personal in here and I just happen to walk in," she said looking over her shoulder at him.

He startled her as he quickly stood and grabbed her arms, pulling her over the desk and pushing her flat on her back.

"That is unprofessional and if it were to happen you would never catch me in the act."

"Bummer and I was hoping to see what you were hiding under that suit," she told him.

Leaning down close enough to where his nose touched hers he growled. "Watch it girl. You're skating on very thin ice and I'm growing tired of your behavior. I should just fire you." he told her.

"Oh come on I was just messing around. You guys are so stiff here that I'm dying of boredom and remember Mr. Taisho. I said I would not cross that line, now can you let me go or are you going to continue glaring at me while in this very compromising position?" She asked.

He had half a mind to teach her a lesson but stood up and took a step back. He had never met someone who angered him like that. No one other than Inuyasha that is. He watched as she sat up. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was hiked up to her thighs giving him a good view of her black panties before she pulled her dress down. Combing her fingers though her hair she fixed it as best she could. Standing she bowed to him.

"I apologize," was all she said before she turned and left.

Thirty minutes later she was walking up to the bar. "Give me a glass and a bottle of whiskey Rin." As soon as she came back Kagome put money on the bar and made her way to an empty booth. Looking around the place she noticed there were more people than usual and also noticed a group of guys watching her. As long as they kept their distance things would be fine, but she could tell that wasn't going to be the case.

After an hour and a half she watched as Sesshomaru walked in and over to the bar. Turning her attention back to the man to her left she frowned. "I said no. Now get lost or regret ever coming over," she warned him.

Laughing he grabbed her thigh then squeezed. "No need to play hard to get."

Placing her hand on the back of his neck she smiled at him the proceeded to smash his face into the table. "I told you and your friends that I wanted to be left alone, but you wouldn't listen." She stood from her seat leaving the man groaning in pain at the table. Soon after his friend rushed to his side.

"Hey Rin I'm sorry about the mess," she said placing the empty bottle on the table.

"It's ok, he was clearly warned . You get home safe Kagome," she said as she handed Sesshomaru his drink.

"Will do. See ya." Rin watched as she left then turned to the man before her.

"You know Sesshomaru-sama, you and Kagome-chan would make a great couple. I mean you're both always so serious, you're both good looking and rich," Rin said as she cleaned some glasses.

"Rin don't say such ridiculous things."


	3. Chapter 3

"Say that again Inuyasha," Kagome said thinking she didn't hear him right.

"You will be accompanying the asshole to the annual company fundraiser. I don't know why but he said you will be going with him." He watched as Kagome turned to the door and left his office. Going to see his brother he guessed.

As she made her way to Sesshomaru's office everyone quickly got out of her way as they saw the angry look on her face. Walking into his office she slammed the door behind her. "Why must I go to this fundraiser with you? Why not take your girlfriend or Yura?"

"I'm not seeing anyone and Yura can't be trusted to be professional and keep her hands to herself," he told her as he leaned back into his chair.

"Ok but there are a lot of women here that you can take or why not hire an escort."

"You're going so get over it. I'll get your address from Inuyasha and pick you up at eight. And I'll be wearing a magenta tie."

"Ugh fine and I don't understand why I can't drive myself."

~ 7 hours later ~

Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed as the doorbell rang. 'Figures he'd be here exactly at eight.' She sighed, grabbed her purse and made her way down stairs to the front door.

Opening it she was met with a very handsome silver haired demon. "Well don't you look very delicious Taisho-san," she laughed closing the door. He work a black Armani suit with a black shirt a magenta tie and a pocket square the same color as his tie. On his feet were black Armani dress shoes. 'Nothing but the best for him I see,' she thought to herself.

Making their way to the car Sesshomru opened the door for her. As she got in she said her thanks before she slid over. Getting in himself he closed the door and they drove off.

"So sir is there anything I need to know about tonight?"

He said nothing at first then he turned to her. "This fundraiser is for a charity for children and a lot of important people will be there. Some who I very much dislike and don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. And don't call me sir. Call me by my first name. "

She laughed. "So this is why you brought me along. Wont they get the wrong idea though. Us calling each other by our first name and I mean we're kind of matching for kami sake."

"They can think what they want." He watched her shake her head then tuck away some stray hairs into the elegant bun that sat atop her head. He would never say it aloud but the dress looked great on her. It was a big contrast to her creamy white skin. It was floor length and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. And the slit that went up to her thigh exposing a lot of her leg.

"We are here sir," the driver said then got out to open the door for them.

Stepping out Sesshomaru noticed there were so many paparazzi around. Holding his hand out to her she reluctantly took it.

"This is going to be a long night," she said mostly to herself.

Making their way to the banquet hall they were met my many people.

~ Two hours later ~

She didn't think if was going to be like this. She was practically attached to Sesshomaru at the hip because women constantly flocked his way, yet when they saw her they glared but kept their distance.

There were times where she walked off on her own but when she noticed a couple women getting to touchy with the demon she made her way back. But right now he was talking to a group of old guys so she walked around with a glass of champagne in her hand.

After this she needed to get drunk and get laid. It had been to long since she had sex and frankly she didn't know how that happened.

She made her way over to the balcony and sighed. Turning she watched as Sesshomaru talked to the men from before.

He must have felt her stare because he was now looking right at her. There they were eyes locked not paying attention to those around them.

"Kagome I knew that was you!" Someone said to her left. Turning to the person she groaned.

It was Hojo. How the fuck? Why the fuck was he here?

"What are you doing here?" She watched him frown deeply.

"My father brought me along. Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her.

Of course she wasn't. I mean yeah she could probably get laid but she didn't want to deal with what usually came after with him.

"Look Hojo I'm not doing this with you. I'm working right now and I can't afford to be distracted."

"Seems to me you were already distracted. You were basically fucking that while haired guy with you eyes," he hissed.

She laughed. "Are you seriously doing this right now. Just get over it already. And by the way that guy is my b-" she was cut off as he pulled her into his chest.

"Get over it? Like you did?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"I see some of you humans have no kind of self-respect or self-control. Remove your hands from her or I'll remove them for you." Sesshomaru warned the man.

"I see your boyfriend came to your rescue." He held her tighter.

"Hey asshole he's not my boyfriend. I told you before I don't do relationships. He's my boss."

"Hojo what the hell are you doing?" An older version of him yelled walking up.

"Your offspring has been very disrespectful to me and my assistant Akitoki. I hope you are ready to deal with the consequences." Sesshomaru said freeing Kagome from Hojo and pulling her to his side.

The man gasped. He knew what would happen if you got on Taishos bad side. Turning to his son he smacked him over the head many times. "Please don't take my company because of him. I- I'll cut him off and send him back to his home. I will make sure he is never in you or the lady's presence ever again."

Turning to Kagome, Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Is that good enough for you?" he asked surprising her and the older man.

"Dad you can't be serious!" Hojo protested.

"Shut up you fool." His father hissed.

"Yes Sesshomaru that is fine. I'm sorry sir but can I leave? I don't want to be here anymore." Being around Hojo gave her a major headache, but now she REALLY needed a drink.

No saying a word he guided her through the ballroom up the stairs and out the building to the car. 'He was planning to leave his own event!' she thought.

"It's all taken care of," he said knowing what had crossed her mind. Opening the door they got into the car. "Home," he told the driver.

Rubbing the back of her neck she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

She jumped as something soft touched her neck. Opening her eyes she watched as Sesshomaru wiped at a specific spot on her neck. The spot where Hojo kissed her.

Why'd he have to be so damn good looking and off limits. Maybe this was another punishment for something she had done. She wouldn't put it past the kamis.

She had bit her lip in frustration and like a hawk his eyes flew to her mouth.

"We're here sir."


End file.
